La jefe de mi marido
by fafaberrysex
Summary: Un viaje de negocios a Francia, se convierte en un viaje de placer. One Short. G!p


Me desperté tarde, estaba de vacaciones y disfrute retozando en mi cama, me prepare un buen desayuno y entonces sonó mi móvil, era Finn, mi marido.

-Hola Rachel, acaban de decirme que mañana salgo de viaje y tengo algo que proponerte.

-Dime

-Vamos a Francia a ver unos posibles clientes y mi jefe no se fía de que sean ellos quien ponga el traductor, te apetecen unos días de vacaciones a cambio de un suculento sobre sueldo?

Me conto de que iba y ciertamente podía estar bien y además un dinero extra nos vendría bien. Quede en verme con su jefe en el centro en una reunión informal para tratar sobre el tema, el tenía mucho trabajo que ultimar. Cogí el nombre del sitio y nos despedimos.

Mientras me vestía pensaba en lo ocurrido entre nosotros, llevábamos un mes intentando recomponer los pedazos de nuestro matrimonio. Finn había tenido problemas con el juego y el alcohol, cuando lo descubrí discutimos y al final decidimos darnos otra oportunidad. Nos vendría bien ese viaje.

Llegue puntual a mi cita, dos minutos después llego el, solo le había visto dos veces de lejos en alguna cena de empresa.

La jefe de mi marido Quinn, era una mujer de unos cuarenta y algo; alta, de cabello rubio, y unos ojos avellanas, no tenia ni una sola cana ni nada que la hiciera ver mal. En realidad era una mujer que transmitía poder.

-Hola tu eres Rachel verdad?

-Sí, la misma

Pidió un café y charlamos sobre mi cometido.

-Tendrías que traducirme coloquialmente todo, prefiero que sea algo informal que no les haga desconfiar, por eso recordé que Finn me había hablado que sabias francés.

Cuando me dijo lo que iba a cobrar por mis servicios casi me caigo de la silla, era el doble de lo que cobraba en todo un mes.

-Eso si necesito disponibilidad total los siete días.

-Bien

Salimos al día siguiente, nos encontramos en el aeropuerto, estaban el, y la contable una mujer de unos cuarenta y algo como Finn ya que se conocían de la uni. Yo con mis treinta y nueve era la más joven de la expedición. Me senté en el avión con Santana una mujer muy elegante y cordial, acostumbrada a los viajes de negocios.

Mire a la jefe de mi marido y pensé que no sabía por qué razón me sentía nerviosa e intimidada por ella. Cuando estaba cerca no lograba relajarme y ser yo misma. Supongo que por lo que representaba.

Subimos a las habitaciones unidas las tres por un saloncito que haría de sala de juntas, abrí mi puerta con la llave y nos instalamos.

Ellos se reunieron en el salón y yo sentada en un sillón les miraba, la jefe me miro y su manera de hacerlo me inquietaba, de nuevo tenia los nervios a flor de piel. Los otros dos miraban unos papeles.

-Rachel podrías pasarme un refresco de la nevera? –Pidió el jefe-

-A mí también –pidió mi marido-

-Tú quieres uno Santana?

Asintió y saque tres refrescos, cuando la jefe de mi marido cogió el suyo se me escurrieron los otros y ella al ayudarme me cogió las manos, sentí como una pequeña descarga cuando me toco y ambas nos miramos, la tensión se podía cortar entre nosotros.

Después la cena fue más de lo mismo, al traducirle tenía que estar demasiado cerca de esa mujer y me sentía como una presa ante un depredador y lo peor es que todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su presencia. Tras la cena tomamos unas copas y allí fue aún peor, tenía que hablarle al oído y ella se acercaba demasiado para mi paz mental. Llevaba más de un mes sin tener relaciones con Finn, no confiaba en él y necesitaba tiempo.

Enfrascada en intentar dominar mis hormonas ante esa mujer no me di cuenta que Finn bebía demasiado, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba bebido.

Subimos arriba y nos quedamos en el salón, Santana revisaba las cifras hablando con la jefe, el trabajo de Finn que era la parte legal ya la traía echa y solo tenían que rellenar, le regañe cuando vi que cogía más alcohol del mini bar y cuando me dijo que no montara una escena ante su jefe. Y decidí que mejor me retiraba, mi trabajo había acabado. Me despedí y tras desnudarme me metí en la cama con mi camiseta de dormir.

Ya me había dormido cuando un golpecito en la puerta me despertó, pensé que él se había olvidado la lleve y me levante a abrirle, para mi sorpresa era Quinn, que llevaba a Finn agarrándolo.

-Lo siento pero se ha dormido en el sofá y está algo perjudicado, he preferido esperar a que Santana se fuera.

Me aparte y ella lo hecho en la cama, yo le quite los zapatos y le ayude a acostarlo, Finn roncaba nada más tocar la cama. Fui al baño a por una toallita y al salir Quinn entro y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Rachel hace mucho que hace esto?

-Beber más de la cuenta?

-Ya casi no bebía, tuvo problemas pero lo está dejando. Deja que salga a…

-Rachel no te necesita, que se aguante

Acercándose a mí me beso en los labios, yo me quede inmóvil y cuando me soltó quería que se fuera, que saliera de ese baño tan pequeño.

-Te equivocas Quinn no sé qué haces tú, pero yo no soy de esas

-Qué crees que voy por ahí besando a las mujeres de mis empleados? –Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta-

Por la ranura vi a Finn roncando tirado en la cama y recordé las noches en vela esperándole y sin pensarlo dije:

-Lo siento Quinn, perdóname. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada

Se giró y me miro, un momento después cerro de nuevo la puerta y vino hacia mí, me agarro de la cintura y me subió al lavamanos, me agarro del cuello y me beso desesperadamente, se colocó entre mis piernas y metió las manos bajo mi camiseta, agarro mis pechos y los masajeo mientras seguía besando mis labios, bajando por mi cuello. Me apoye en el espejo y suspire, el aprovecho el momento y doblándose beso mis muslos, lamio mi piel caliente. Para nadie era un secreto lo que escondía Quinn Fabray entre sus pantalones.

-Te deseo tanto Rach…

-Mi marido está aquí al lado

-Si Rach, esta borracho y semiinconsciente. Te mereces otra noche que dormir al lado de un borracho.

Agarro el bajo de mi camiseta y la saco por mi cabeza admiro mis pechos y se lanzó a lamerlos arrancándome gemidos de placer cuando sus labios presionaban y succionaban mis pezones. Su mano busco entre mis piernas y froto mi sexo sobre mis bragas, yo deseaba sentir sus dedos en mi carne inflamada de deseo. Sabía que estaba mal y aun así no podía evitar calentarme más. Sus dedos apartaron mi braga y por fin sus dedos resbalaban por mi rajita húmeda sin que dejara de lamer mis pechos. Yo jadeaba completamente fuera de mí, entregada a ese placer incendiario.

-Quinn no…

-No pienses Rach, te deseo y me deseas

Un dedo penetro mi vagina, luego dos y al final tres dedos entraban y salían a un ritmo enloquecedor llevándome al paraíso, sus dientes presionaron y tiraron de mi pezón al tiempo que sus dedos se hundieron bien adentro y mi cuerpo se arqueo sintiendo el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, aun sentía pequeñas sacudidas y ella aunque había aflojado el ritmo aun me penetraba, cuando normalice la respiración los saco y se desabrochaba el cinturón cuando yo me incorpore y le mire, vi el miedo a que saliera corriendo en sus ojos, pero ya no quería escapar, quería quedarme y sentir.

Le ayude con el cinturón y con el botón del pantalón, estos cayeron al suelo y metiendo mi mano saque su polla, su glande era muy gordo y su polla tenía un tamaño considerable, me relamí mientras ahora era ella quien la cogió de mis manos y la paseo por mi rajita, suspire mientras el buscaba mi entrada y apretaba contra ella su gordo capullo y agarrada a mi cintura apretó metiéndomela despacito, atrayéndome y clavándome en ella, yo sentí como esa polla me abría y me llenaba acariciando mi sexo por dentro, haciendo que gimiera de nuevo y allí en el baño de mi habitación con mi marido al lado disfrute de la mejor de las folladas

Quinn entraba y salía de mi cuerpo con furia y yo agarrada a su cuello movía mis caderas a cada embestida suspirando y jadeando al borde de nuevo del orgasmo que me sorprendió de repente y apreté su polla cuando los espasmos me sacudieron y al terminar salió unos segundos y yo aproveche para arrodillarme ante ella y agarre su polla meneándola suavemente con una mano, aparecieron dos gotas de semen en la punta y las lamí con devoción, luego deje que su polla resbalara entre mis labios y se la mame con glotonería ella se apoyó y jadeaba.

-Rach que bueno…

Lamí, succione y hasta di pequeños mordiscos a esa polla enloquecedora, hasta que me freno con la respiración entrecortada y se arrodillo frente a mi conmigo.

Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared y subiéndome me clave en su polla, ella me agarro del culo pellizcándomelo a manos llenas.

-Si nena muévete Rach me encanta estar dentro de ti. Pero despacio

Me frote contra el balanceándome sobre su polla, moviendo las caderas en círculos

-Si Rach vuelve a correrte con mi polla dentro, antes me has hecho perder la cabeza al sentirlo

Seguí moviéndome, buscándolo y de nuevo un tercer orgasmo me sorprendía con su polla bien adentro.

Cuando termino me levante un poco y deje salir su polla entre ambos y empecé a menarla deprisa, el jadeaba, gemía…

-No pares Rach, voy a correrme sigue así preciosa sigue

No pare y al momento un potente chorro se estrelló en mis tetas, un segundo en mi estómago y seguí masturbándole mientras ella jadeaba con la respiración entrecortada.

Los dos intentamos escuchar los ronquidos de Finnl al lado por miedo a no haberle despertado, pero seguía a lo suyo.

-Deberías irte Quinn.

-Rachel no me alejes de ti

-Por favor Quinn… dame tiempo necesito hacerme a la idea de lo que acaba de pasar al lados de la cama donde duerme mi marido, al cual jure fidelidad.

-Y él te juro un par de cosas también no Rachel? Recuerda esto cuando te sientas culpable, si él te hubiera respondido como toca, esto no habría pasado jamás.

Se colocó la ropa y salió del baño y luego de la habitación, dejándome allí dándole vuelta a lo que acaba de ocurrir, las imágenes del mejor sexo de mi vida pasaban una y otra vez por mi cabeza.

Me metí en la cama después de ducharme y Finn olía a alcohol, roncaba profundamente y me sentí menos culpable al verle tan borracho.

Por la mañana Finn no solo no se excusó, sino que me llamo exagerada y aburrida

-Nena tampoco es para tanto, déjame vivir un poco, si tú no sabes divertirte es tu problema

Salí indignada y evite la mirada de Quinn que propuso bajar a la piscina un rato.

-Hasta la tarde no hay reunión si quieres nos relajamos un poco y repasamos los papeles bajo una sombrilla y almorzamos algo ligerito.

-Por mi estupendo –contesto Santana-

Entre a ponerme el bañador y tras mirarme al espejo me lo quite y me puse un biquini que no había estrenado, me hacia los pechos enormes y la braguita dejaba parte de mi generoso culo al aire, sin pensarlo me puse una camisa de manga larga y salí con la toalla.

Bajamos los cuatro y tras extender mi toalla en una tumbona me quite con algo de vergüenza la camisa, ya no tenía la rabia y el aplomo de la habitación, ahora me veía gorda y el biquini pequeño.

-Rachel ese biquini es nuevo no? Quieres ponerlos cachondos o ya te entrenas para cazar a otro? –dijo Finn que encima parecía enfadado conmigo por haberse pasado el-

-Eres idiota, de verdad sigues creyendo que esto merece una oportunidad? –le dije recordándole lo que habíamos hablado días atrás-

-Cada vez lo veo más difícil somos tan diferentes… además la vida que esperas que lleve ahora que se la otra, sinceramente me parece de lo más aburrida.

-Cabrón

Me tumbe al sol y vi a lo lejos como los tres leían papeles con unas copas ante ellos, por supuestísimo Finn ya había empezado fuerte.

Iba a ir al agua, pero antes baje a los baños. Oí la voz de Satana en el baño de al lado.

-Esto es genial, está la mujer de Finnl, parece bastante maja y la verdad es mona, no entiendo como él es tan baboso cuando te lo encuentras por ahí con dos copas. Quinn está con nosotros todo el tiempo, esa sí que podría ponerse babosa me dejaría hacer un traje de saliva por la jefaza y adiós tener que trabajar con este asqueroso horario, siempre ser mejor siendo la amante de la jefe no?

Salí de allí como un rayo y me lance al agua buscando la parte más alejada de la gente, solo dos parejas mayores nadaban en el otro extremo, estaba bastante vacía por la mañana.

-Hola preciosa, el agua esta helada. Yo la noto más fría porque desde que te he visto con ese biquini mi temperatura corporal esta al mismo nivel que el infierno.

-Quizás Quinn te equivocas de chica, tu contable se dejaría hacer maravillas, estaría encantada de ser la amante del jefe, eso sí tendrías que darle otro horario y más privilegios

-Que dices Rach?

-Eso le decía ella a una tal Mercedes al teléfono

-Mercedes es mi secretaria, esas dos siempre están al acecho

-Lo sabias?

-Pues claro, eso se nota

-Y?

-Ya te dije que no soy de esas

-Y yo?

-Tú me vuelves loca, mira –me cogió la mano y la llevo a su paquete-

Estaba duro a pesar del frio del agua, no le acaricie pero no quite la mano. Ella empezó a mover la suya sobre la mía haciendo que acariciara su duro paquete.

-He oído la discusión de antes en la habitación y la de hace unos momentos, Finnl es idiota.

-Lo se

-Quiero follarte ahora

-Aquí?

-Si ante las narices de esos dos

Se puso a mi lado y mientras con una mano se agarraba al borde la otra buscaba bajo mis braguita.

-Cielo, tu, un sitio público, la oportunista, tu marido… esto me pone a mil.

Metió dos dedos en mi vagina ya húmeda y entró y salió duramente, con el pulgar frotaba mí ya hinchado clítoris.

-Tú también lo estás Rach, dímelo. Quiero oírtelo decir.

-Si Quinn me pone cachonda que me toques en público, ante sus narices.

-Cógela Rach, menéamela.

Metí la mano dentro y empecé a masturbarle al mismo ritmo que sus dedos me penetraban, sin descanso.

-Agárrate bien al borde –me dijo soltándose y llevándome a la escalera-

Se puso detrás y apoyo sus pies dos escalones por debajo me agarro de las caderas y tiro un poco de mí, aparto mi braga y sentí su polla entre mis piernas, subí el trasero y ella empujo fuerte penetrándome.

Empezó un lento vaivén que me enloquecía, rozaba todo mi sexo cada vez que se movía.

-Me encanta Rach, estar dentro de ti es fabuloso, me encanta la manera en la que tu coño aprieta mi polla cada vez que esta se desliza dentro. Te gusta Rach mira como todos están a lo suyo sin sospechar siquiera lo que estamos haciendo.

-Si Quinn no pares, me encanta.

-Eres una exhibicionista, vas a correrte para mi preciosa?

-Si

Me apretó las caderas y bombeo aún más fuerte y yo me corrí.

-Si nena así déjate llevar baja la cabeza y no grites, noto como te corres, como aprietas mi polla golfa, que placer…

Que me hablara así me ponía a mil, me dio la vuelta y yo abrace sus caderas y moví las mías para clavarme en su polla, solo podía pensar en tenerle dentro en más placer.

-Vaya mi niña quiere más, bruja te voy a dar polla hasta que no puedas más.

Cada empujón me clavaba la escalera en la espalda y no me importaba solo pedía más, suplicaba más.

-Si Quinn más, dame fuerte

-Uf vas a matarme si me miras así, si me hablas así…

-Voy a córreme métemela bien adentro

Empujo lo más fuerte que pudo y de nuevo me corrí esta vez mordí su hombro y casi nos ahogamos pero no solté mis piernas y ella no dejo de empujar dentro de mí, sacamos la cabeza para respirar, su respiración era casi un jadeo continuo y salió de mí se colocó a mi lado y me dijo.

-Menéamela mirándoles, quiero que les veas mientras me das placer a mí -totalmente desinhibida agarre su polla y le masturbe-

-No dejes de meneármela ahora, no pares aunque venga

Y no pare ni cuando mi marido paso a un metro y grito.

-Voy al baño y entro a probar el agua

-Haz que me corra Rach, ahora mírame como antes

Metió tres dedos en mi coño mientras me miraba con deseo

-Rach más deprisa, menea mi polla duro, me encanta la cara de viciosa que pones cuando te follo, cuando me la meneas. Sientes mis dedos abriendo tu lindo coño?

-Si –dije entre jadeos-

-Me muero por probarlo, por probar con mi lengua cada rincón de tu cuerpo. Voy a correrme cariño

Sentí el calor de su semen en mi mano mientras volvía a córreme y mi marido se lanzaba al agua, aun así la menee dos veces más hasta que paro de correrse, entonces saque mi mano y nade hacia el otro lado.

Por la noche cenamos los cuatro, ahora que sabía lo de Santana veía las miraditas, los roces y también veía como mi marido tras cada copa estaba más suelto con ella y recordé sus palabras… cuantas cosas no sabía del? Si era un baboso se habría acostado con alguna? Curiosamente ahora no me importaba yo le era infiel y había disfrutado de cada segundo de esa infidelidad.

Después de la cena nos retiramos pronto, no por eso Finn menos borracho que la noche anterior, de nuevo cayó en la cama a saco y yo me acosté oyendo en el salón como Santana hablaba con Quinn.

Entreabrí la puerta y vi como ella le hacía ojillos, pero ella le dijo educadamente:

-Santana no soy persona, si me disculpas

Se retiró a su habitación y ella a la suya, oía roncar a Finn a mi lado y me moría por escapar de allí, cuando sonó un mensaje en mi móvil.

-Mi puerta está abierta, vienes un ratito?

-Y este? –Le hable de mi marido-

-Ese no se despertara, menuda esponja.

Salí sin hacer ruido y abrí la puerta de ella, entre y estaba a oscuras, cerré sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y de repente ella desde atrás me tapo la boca con la mano y me lanzo a la cama, en la oscuridad me quito las bragas y lamio mi sexo, lo succiono y lo penetro con su lengua hasta que me corrí mordiendo la almohada.

-Que bien sabes Rach –me dijo muy flojito-

Con sus delicadas manos me dio la vuelta y me poniéndome boca abajo lamio mi espalda y mordisqueo mi culo.

-Uf desde que te vi con ese bañador deseo este culo

Separo los caches y paso la lengua por mi rajita, jamás nadie me había hecho algo parecido, su lengua formaba círculos alrededor de mi ano mojándolo, el placer rebotaba en mi sexo, el morbo me ponía a cien y note su lengua entrando en mi cavidad secreta. Tras unos minutos me subió poniéndome a cuatro patas y me penetro la vagina de un solo golpe al tiempo que un dedos sustituía a su lengua, empujo lentamente y sentía el escozor que su dedo provocaba en mi culo al mismo tiempo que el placer que su polla provocaba en mi vagina, lo junte todo y me volví loca, mordía las sabanas para no chillar cuando en seguida sentí un orgasmo espectacular sintiéndome doblemente entrada, momento en que añadió un segundo dedo, sentía un calor abrasador en mi culito.

-Si Rach relájate, voy a follarme ese precioso culo tuyo golfa, quiero que estés quietecita y solo te dolerá un momento, quieres?

-Si Quinn no dejes de follarme, hazlo

Saco sus dedos y empujo su glande, pronto desapareció en mi culito.

-Solo será un momento, luego hare que te corras de nuevo te lo prometo, deja que te folle ese culito madre mía que caliente esta y que estrecho lo tienes.

Empujaba lentamente y las dos notábamos como ganaba terreno en mi culo, me dolía pero ahora sus dedos jugaban con mi clítoris hambriento y el dolor se hacía más soportable, hasta que de un empujón me la metió por completo, se paró jadeando dentro de mí y sus dedos bailaban en mi raja volviéndome loca cuando empezó a moverse me penetro con sus dedos hasta que me corrí de nuevo esta vez ella me siguió también empujando fuerte y vaciándose en mi interior.

-Rach siempre voy a necesitar más de esto, vas a dármelo? –Me dijo aun con palabras entrecortadas por los jadeos-

-Por supuesto –me estire en la cama ronroneando satisfecha, por primera vez en mi vida sabia como era el sexo del que solo había leído en los libros.

Ese viaje lo pasamos follando a pesar de Finn y de Santana. Follamos en cualquier parte y momento, a las dos nos encantaba el morbo de que nos pillaran y en mitad de la noche me follaba en su cama hasta quedar exhaustos.

* * *

Si quieren algún one fic en especifico, solo es que lo pidan.


End file.
